Venemous Snare
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Luna goes looking for an upset Neville, and gets tangled in Neville's greenhouse in the Room of Requirement. Luckily, Neville finds her before the deadly plants inside crush her. Will more than the venemous snare bloom?


Luna paced outside the Room of Requirement.

"Nevile's greenhouse" She repeated as she walked past the room the requited three times. A faint pop was heard, and a door appeared. She yanked it open and was greeted by the smells of musty earth and plant matter.

"Neville?" Luna called, shutting the door and proceeding through the rows of plants.

"Neville... I know you're here." Luna said, proceeding down an aisle with various overgrown tendrils creeping across the tables.

Something brushed her shoulder, and Luna jumped.

"Neville?"

Looking around, the room seemed dark and unwelcoming. Venemous tentacula waved its feelers from the walls and ceiling, and Devil's snare crept up through the cracked stone floor. High windows covered in ivy let in glimmers of light that fell on various pots of exotic flowers both muggle and magical.

"Hello..." Luna called, her voice swallowed up by the musty air.

"Neville, I know you're upset about what Draco Malfoy said today... But you can't let it affect you, he's just a load of dingbat residue."

Luna proceeded around a pile of broken pots, stepping around a garden snake that was sunning in a patch of dusty light.

"Come on Neville, I know you're here. I just want to talk to you!"

The plants remained silent, and Luna sighed in dejection. She turned around to go back to the door, but she found a large bush had grown up across the path she had just come along.

"How strange." She said, turning and moving forwards.

A slight rustling sound came from the far corner, and Luna proceeded towards it.

"Neville?" She called. The rustling got louder and closer.

"Neville, please..." Luna said. A mouse turned the corner and ran between her feet, taking the rustling sound with it.

"Oh Damn." Luna sighed. She sat down on an overturned pot and wiped a tear from her cheek. She was incredibly worried about Neville, and all her efforts to find him since that morning had failed. She had tried the greenhouse as a last resort, knowing it was Neville's sanctuary.

That morning, Draco Malfoy had said some very insulting things about Neville's family, and though Harry and Seamus had quickly come to his rescue, Neville had obviously been rattled. Luna only wanted to know if he was okay...

"He'll turn up eventually, I suppose." Luna sighed. She got up and began walking again in the direction of the door. The plants all looked the same and it was nearly impossible to tell where she had started out.

Suddenly, something grabbed her ankle, throwing her to the floor. Luna shrieked in surprise and kicked at whatever had grabbed her, getting up and beginning to run. The vines on the floor began to wriggle and move.

"Help! Neville, help me!" She screamed. Vines dropped down from the ceiling and got caught in her blonde curls, yanking and tugging. More tendrils snaked around her ankles, inching their earthy way up her legs.

"Help..." Luna cried feebly as a thick vine roped around her neck, squeezing her like a python. She could feel herself being pulled into the nest of what presumably was devil's snare, and slowly the light began to dim as vines closed around her and she came closer to unconsciousness. She could have sworn she heard someone calling her name as the darkness became complete.

* * *

"Luna! God damn it, breathe!"

Luna vaguely felt her chest being pressed repeatedly and air being forced down her throat, but it felt like she was miles underwater. She was in a dark, warm space that felt peaceful and nice.

"Please, Luna... Please."

Someone was calling her. He sounded like he was crying. Could that be Neville? It couldn't be.

"Oh god, this is all my fault."

The pressure on her ribs stopped, and all she could hear now was faint sobbing. Definitely Neville. He needed someone to comfort him... why was he crying?

"Luna, i'm sorry you're dead because of me... I didn't think you would come here."

Dead? She couldn't be dead. Nonsense. She was inside his greenhouse, inside the devil's snare. The last thing she remembered was her name being called as the vines wrapped tightly around her-

"Neville!" Luna gasped, eyes snapping open. Immediately she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh Luna, i'm so sorry. Thank god I got here in time or those vines-"

"Shh, Neville. I'm perfectly all right." Luna wrapped her arms around Neville as he continued to cry into her shoulder.

"It's all my fault..." He said miserably.

"It's okay." Luna soothed, winding her fingers into his hair.

"I come down here to let my feelings go, and the plants have just absorbed all this bad energy that I have. They're incredibly loyal, not to mention receptive to my emotions." Neville said. "I never thought about what they would do to anyone else who tried to come here."

"Neville, i'm not hurt. I should have been more careful. Where were you anyways?" Luna asked.

"I was in my dormitory. Harry found me and told me that you had come here... Thank god I came as quickly as I did." Neville replied.

"Where did you learn muggle CPR?" Luna asked after a moment.

"Gran thought it would be a good idea for me to take a class, y'know... just in case I thought I killed someone with one of my spells."

"Oh." Luna replied. "Well done then."

They sat on the greenhouse floor holding each other a moment longer, then realized what they were doing and seaparated. Neville helped Luna to her feet.

"Unfortunately, you were the victim of a successful crossbreeding between venemous tentacula and devil's snare." He said, looking up at the vines that draped the wall and floor.

"I thought it was an awfully devilish breed I was snared in." Luna said. Neville chuckled, causing them both to smile.

"Why exactly were you here, Luna?" Neville asked after another moment.

"I wanted to see if you were all right after this morning, that's what friends do, right?" Luna replied cheerfully.

"You wanted to see if I was all right?" Neville said incredulously. "I-I mean, no one's ever done that before."

"I don't see why not, you're such a good friend." Luna said, brushing hersellf off and then proceeding to pull a twig off of Neville's sweater vest.

"You really think so?" Neville asked, taking Luna by the elbows.

"Of course, Neville Longbottom." Luna replied, letting her delicate hands rest on his forearms.

Neville slowly leaned in to press his lips againt hers in a gentle kiss.

As he pulled away, Luna smiled gently.

"What if I were to say I cared about you too... But as more than just a friend." Neville said.

"I would have to say yes." Luna replied.

"Yes?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend." She said dreamily.

"You would?" Neville asked.

"Well, certainly. Since we both care about each other as more than friends, the logical thing to do is build a relationship."

The minute, Luna found Neville's lips on hers, kissing her passionately.

"I never knew you could kiss like that..." Luna said when they broke apart.

"Neither did I." Neville replied, blushing.

Something white landed in Luna's hair, and Neville reached out and plucked it from hr blonde curls. It was a tiny snow-white flower. Suddenly, hundreds more billowed down from the ceiling, covering the couple.

"Venemous Snare... It flowers when happy." Neville said in astonishment.

"It's beautiful." Luna replied.

"Yeah, it is." Neville said, his brown eyes meeting her blue ones.


End file.
